1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to data center implementation and management.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently available information handling systems include individual information handling devices that can process upwards of a million frames or packets per second. In general, when a frame or packet is received by such an information handling device, a processor on the device must be interrupted in order to handle the frame or packet. When too many interrupts are received by a single information handling device, the device may be unable to do necessary application processing. This condition may be referred to as “interrupt live lock.”
Certain techniques have been developed to prevent interrupt live lock from occurring. “Interrupt Coalescing” is a hardware technique that adjusts the rate at which interrupts are delivered to an information handling device so that the computing resources of the information handling device may be more effectively split between application processing and frame or packet processing. While interrupt coalescing has improved the performance of information handling systems, it has not been entirely satisfactory.